Hiccstrid trilogies: Nuestro pequeño secreto (Lemon)
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: 3 encuentros eróticos Hiccstrid "Race to the edge" y post "HTTYD 2" Safe Creative CC No comercial.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid metió un pie en el agua con tiento antes de atreverse a entrar en la sima. Satisfecha, asintió. La temperatura que recordaba. No abrasadora, pero sí lo bastante caliente para relajar sus músculos de amazona aventajada de dragones. Tormenta, como siempre, se había quedado por los alrededores. No es que Astrid tuviese pudor con su dragona; simplemente, aquel era un ritual que le gustaba llevar a cabo ella sola.  
Con un suspiro, extendió las piernas, sacándolas apenas unos centímetros del agua para observar las gotas caer por su pálida piel. Las suaves burbujas que emergían del fondo poco profundo de la poza le hacían ligeras cosquillas, pero se había acostumbrado a esa sensación desde el primer día.  
Mientras se acomodaba sobre un saliente que hacía las veces de asiento natural, al cerebro de la joven retornaron las dudas que llevaban acosando su mente desde hacía un par de días, desde que derrotaran a Drago y Hiccup fuese nombrado jefe. Suspiró. Cuando se comprometió con él, sabía de sobra que aquel día podría llegar. Pero, ¿por qué sentía escalofríos cada vez que se visualizaba en esa posición? ¿Como... esposa del jefe?  
Astrid meneó la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquel malestar sin conseguirlo del todo. Mentiría si dijese que nunca había sido ambiciosa: ya de niña quería superar a los demás críos de la isla; quería demostrar lo que valía para que su madre dejase de decir eso de "cuando seas una mujer vikinga y encuentres un buen marido...". "Mujer u hombre, qué más dará", pensaba Astrid, encabezonada. Nadie le arrebataría sus sueños, ni mucho menos su independencia.  
Pero, ¿y si era así?  
"No, Hiccup jamás me haría algo asÍ", determinó mentalmente, antes de sonreír para sus adentros. "Y sabe lo que le pasaría si lo intentase".  
Como si lo hubiese invocado, sin embargo, Astrid escuchó enseguida un ruido metálico que conocía bien y abrió los ojos, girándose a medias.  
-Hola, milady -saludó su prometido desde la entrada de la cueva, semioculto por las sombras-. Buenos días.  
Astrid se acodó sobre el borde, sin dejar ver nada de su anatomía más que los hombros, el cuello y el rostro despejado por haberse echado el pelo mojado hacia atrás.  
-Buenos días -saludó, como si tal cosa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Me he despertado y ya no estabas -Astrid torció ligeramente el morro, pero no lo contradijo. En los últimos dos días la muchacha había optado, dijera lo que dijese su familia, por mudarse a pasar las noches con Hiccup. Pero justo algo así era lo que había temido. Sin embargo, debía saber que su novio la conocería tan bien como para agregar con media sonrisa triunfal, al tiempo que se aproximaba-. Aunque no ha sido difícil dar contigo.  
-Necesitaba pensar -replicó Astrid, algo molesta por resultar tan predecible.  
Hiccup, para su sorpresa, alzó las manos en señal de rendición.  
-Eh, está bien -claudicó-. Sabes que jamás he criticado tu independencia. No podría, dado que yo hago lo mismo -apuntó, haciendo que Astrid se relajase ligeramente. El joven jefe se acercó algo más y miró hacia arriba, inspeccionando la cueva apenas iluminada por cuatro antorchas dispuestas de forma estratégica-. ¿Qué... lugar es este?  
-Lo encontré hace ya un tiempo -confesó ella con naturalidad- y opté por hacerlo... -bajó la voz- mi refugio. Ya sabes... -mostró media sonrisa irónica-. Todos tenemos secretos.  
Él la imitó.  
-Y yo que creía que ya te conocía -bromeó-. Lo cierto es que... jamás hubiese imaginado un sitio así para ti.  
Astrid enarcó una ceja.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
Hiccup le dirigió una mirada intensa.  
-¿Una terma? -apuntó-. Yo pensaba más en una zona de prácticas con hacha, un terreno para hacer acrobacias con Tormenta... No sé -de repente se sentía estúpido y bajó la mirada.  
Pero fue el siguiente comentario de Astrid lo que lo hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe.  
-Soy una mujer, Hiccup -le recordó con suavidad no exenta de sarcasmo-, aunque a veces os sorprendáis de ello.  
Hiccup, tras reponerse, rio con ganas.  
-Curioso que me lo digas a mi -comentó-. Hace tiempo que sé lo que escondes debajo de la armadura, milady.  
-¡Oh! ¿En serio? -fingió sorprenderse su prometida.  
A lo que él torció los labios con mordacidad.  
-¿Quieres que te recuerde la primera vez en mi casa? -ronroneó, inclinándose a su lado.  
Astrid se avergonzó al recordarlo con una risita. Hacía ya un tiempo de aquello, pero jamás se le borraría de la mente.  
-¿El qué? -quiso saber, disimulando en la penumbra que se había puesto algo colorada y no precisamente por el agua cálida-. ¿Lo de que tu padre volvió un día antes de lo esperado y casi tengo que saltar por tu ventana medio desnuda?  
-No te preocupes por eso -le recomendó Hiccup, conteniendo la risa a su vez-, para él, fue suficiente ver a Tormenta como para hacerse una idea de lo que podía haber pasado.  
-¡Oh, Thor!  
Astrid no pudo reprimirlo más y se echó a reír con ganas al unísono con él, antes de que el doloroso recuerdo de Estoico, caído tan recientemente, les hiciera ponerse serios de nuevo.  
-Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad? -preguntó Astrid con suavidad.  
Hiccup se humedeció los labios antes de contestar con voz ronca:  
-Sí. Aunque me gruñera, al menos tenía a su figura como referencia -se encogió sobre sí mismo, sentándose junto al borde de la piscina-. Pero, ahora... Todo depende de mí.  
Astrid esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
-No quiero imaginarme cómo está Mema ahora mismo... -bromeó sin quererlo-. ¿Seguro que seguirá en pie cuando volvamos?  
Hiccup sonrió a medias, contagiado sin querer de su negro humor. Había dejado a su consejo al mando del pueblo: Bocón, Mocoso, Patapez, Chusco y Brusca; pero solo esperaba que no arrasaran la villa por media hora escasa de ausencia. Echaba tanto de menos estar a solas con Astrid a la luz del día... No es que las noches no fueran maravillosas, pero... Parecían dos amantes fugados en vez de dos prometidos a poco de casarse.  
No obstante, todos sus recelos se disiparon como la niebla ante el sol cuando vio cómo lo observaba Astrid. Conocía esa mirada, esa postura. Sin quererlo, se mordió un poco el labio en señal de anticipación.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó, tanteando.  
Astrid, por otro lado, se apartó el pelo de la cara como si el asunto no fuese con ella.  
-Nada -murmuró por la comisura de los labios-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Hm... No sé -Hiccup se encogió de hombros-. Estamos solos, en una cueva apartada de la civilización. Y tú estás... en fin -Astrid ladeó la cabeza con media sonrisa interesada y Hiccup sintió cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Tragó saliva y agregó en voz más baja, mirándola de arriba a abajo-. Ya sabes...  
Astrid por su parte parecía encantada con la situación, puesto que continuó mirándolo de forma elocuente sin pudor alguno.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? Pareces tenso -le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Un baño relajante para un jefe estresado, quizá?  
Hiccup empezó a sentir que el traje de piel lo agobiaba en exceso. Estaba deseando arrancárselo y lanzarse al agua... Salvo por un pequeño detalle que debía solventar antes de nada.  
-Está bien -aceptó, tomando a la joven por la barbilla y ronroneando de de manera muy poco inocente-. Puede que no me venga mal un baño...  
Astrid sonrió más ampliamente y se impulsó hacia fuera con las manos, atrapando los labios de su prometido antes de que este pudiese evitarlo. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Hiccup se dejó llevar y bajó la mano hasta la cintura de la joven, casi rozando el agua caliente. Inspiró hondo y gimió cuando ella sacó todo su cuerpo del agua y se situó a su lado, arrodillada sobre la piedra. El vapor que surgía de la pequeña sima y el calor del momento hacía que apenas pudiese aguantar.  
Astrid lo percibió enseguida; por ello, con mano experta desató despacio y una a una las cintas y las hebillas que ceñían el traje de vuelo al cuerpo de Hiccup, al tiempo que aprovechaba a recorrer su suave piel y el escaso vello que tenía con la yema de los dedos. Él aferró su nuca, besándola con ternura y pasión a la vez; mordisqueó su labio inferior, lo que hizo que Astrid casi se derritiera. Con mimo, tras desnudarlo completamente ella terminó de quitarle la prótesis del pie para que el agua no la oxidase. Llevaba tantos años acostumbrada a ver aquel muñón que ya ni le sorprendió. Al contrario, le parecía que su novio era aún más único por aquel defecto sutil de su anatomía. Sutil... Porque por lo demás era tan perfecto que quitaba la respiración.  
Cuando él tiró de sus manos para aproximarla, tendiendo la espalda desnuda sobre la piedra templada, Astrid se resistió un momento, dejando que Hiccup la contemplase unos instantes antes de pasar a la siguiente fase del cortejo. Él se mordió el labio, ardiente de deseo. Como ella había dejado caer, en aquellos años había pasado de ser la adolescente más macarra de la Academia de Dragones a toda una mujer guerrera que, quizá precisamente por eso, había desarrollado una sensualidad tan especial que volvía loco de remate al nuevo jefe de Isla Mema.  
-Ven aquí... -suplicó él.  
Ella, excitada, se tumbó encima de él sin darle del todo lo que quería, mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran sus curvas a placer y sus labios se unían de nuevo. Los dedos de la muchacha se enredaron entre las pequeñas trenzas junto a la nuca de él, mientras que las manos de Hiccup hacían otro tanto con su pelo húmedo. Las otras manos respectivas buscaban mientras tanto la parte sensible del oponente, como si aquello fuese una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Cuando Astrid sintió los dedos de él, introduciéndose con suavidad, gimió sin poder evitarlo, encantada. Hiccup, ante el movimiento nada brusco de muñeca de su prometida, arqueó la espalda, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca al tiempo que invocaba a Thor con la voz entrecortada. Era demasiado...  
Pero el juego aún no había terminado. Cuando Hiccup creía que iba a llegar al cielo, Astrid se apartó, usó su lengua apenas unos minutos con precisión para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debía... y acto seguido lo montó sin miramientos.  
-Astrid... -suplicó él, mientras ella se movía rítmicamente sobre sus caderas, sin prisa-. Astrid...  
Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo los gemidos a duras penas. Dioses, cómo lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba...  
Él entonces se incorporó, la tomó de la cintura y, para su sorpresa, la metió al agua. Astrid pegó un pequeño grito antes de acostumbrarse al nuevo medio sin esfuerzo. Entonces, Hiccup se sentó sobre un saliente de la roca y la colocó a horcajadas de espaldas a él. Acelerando poco a poco, Hiccup continuó haciendo el amor a su prometida reprimiendo a duras penas el fuego que ardía en su interior. Quería que disfrutara al máximo, como siempre: alargando el placer hasta que no pudiese soportarlo más.  
Astrid, por su parte, gemía tanto que creía que sus cuerdas vocales iban a estallar, con los dedos firmemente aferrados a la roca. Aquello era como estar en el paraíso. Las manos de él memorizando cada ruta sobre su piel, su ritmo al moverse dentro de ella, cada vez más frenético. Sus poros rezumando deseo de forma sincronizada...  
Cuando todo terminó sin remedio, ambos gritaron al unísono y el eco de sus voces ascendió, haciendo vibrar hasta la última roca del techo de la caverna. Tras recobrar el resuello, se separaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Enseguida, los brazos de Hiccup acogieron a Astrid con amor infinito y la joven se refugió en ellos. Ambos se quedaron sentados en el saliente de la poza que hacía las veces de bancada natural, mirando al techo donde la tenue luz de las pocas antorchas repartidas por la estancia hacía caprichosos dibujos.  
-Bueno... -Astrid alzó la cabeza y miró a Hiccup a los ojos-. Pues ya conoces mi pequeño secreto.  
Él sonrió y besó su frente con cariño.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo... Ha estado... Bien -dudó un instante. Al fin y al cabo se trataba del refugio de Astrid y no quería sentirse un intruso-. Si... Quieres, claro.  
Ella lo observó, sin atisbo de enfado, antes de sonreír y apoyar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
-Siempre que quieras -sonrió a medias-. A partir de ahora, será "nuestro" pequeño secreto...

 ** _¡buenas, lectores!_**

 ** _Como sabéis, no soy una escritora muy dada a la erótica ni al "lemon"._**

 ** _Pero cuando me retaron a escribir un one shot Hiccstrid, lo cierto es que era mi idea desde hace años. Escribir este tipo de escena._**

 ** _Gracias lo primero a la experta Lady Berserk en HTTYD por convencerme para embarcarme en este pequeño proyecto (aunque lo del lemon fue cosa mía_** **** ** _), además de aconsejarme ;) Siempre me ha dado mucho corte publicar este tipo de relatos, no seáis muy duros conmigo :)_**

 ** _Y a todos mis lectores, ya me conocéis, quedo a la espera de vuestros coments._**

 ** _¡Os quiero!_**


	2. Chapter 2

–Vale. Definitivamente creo que esto va a ser un desastre.

Hiccup suspiró y miró a su alrededor, a la cabaña en penumbra apenas iluminada por las brasas centrales sobre las que esperaban, silenciosos, dos calderos borboteantes de agua. El hijo del jefe casi se mordía las uñas de impaciencia y desesperación. Se le acababan las ideas y nada lo convencía.

–Desdentao, ¿tú qué opinas? –por toda respuesta, el dragón de mandíbula retráctil se limitó a gorgotear y sacudir la cabeza en un gesto de ignorancia absoluta–. Sí, lo que yo decía. Un desastre.

La ocasión, sin embargo, era ideal; y Hiccup no estaba seguro de cuándo tendrían una oportunidad similar.

Sobre todo, porque la cosa empezaba a caldearse entre Astrid y él de tal manera que, si sus manos pudieran arder, cada muro de Isla Mema tendría ahora mismo una marca de sus dedos chamuscando la madera.

Se estremeció y cerró los ojos para obligar a su cuerpo a mantener la compostura ante aquellos recuerdos.

¿La parte mala? Que tenían que quedarse en Mema por culpa de un temporal de viento. Estoico había salido en una misión de reconocimiento que había querido encabezar personalmente y los jinetes, por ello también, habían permanecido en el pueblo. "Si estuviésemos en el Confín del Dragón, todo sería más fácil", rezongó Hiccup para sus adentros, a la vez que pateaba un cubo cercano con cierta irritación.

Aunque claro, la cercanía de sus compañeros y las posibles amenazas de dragones salvajes por allí tampoco hacían la situación idílica. Y los dos querían que aquella primera vez saliese todo a pedir de boca.

El hijo del jefe dio otra vuelta al salón, devanándose los sesos. Los minutos avanzaban, Astrid llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero lo dicho, las ideas que tenía y que había conseguido sonsacar a sus amigos no habían aportado mucha luz sobre el asunto.

Según Mocoso, lo mejor que podía hacer era desplegar su hombría y sus capacidades masculinas de tal forma que deslumbraran a Astrid hasta que le suplicase ser suya en todos los sentidos posibles. Hiccup casi sentía arcadas solo de contemplar esa opción.

Patapez, por su lado, había sugerido lo acostumbrado: buscar un tema profundo de conversación, mostrarse intelectual, culto y sensible. Flores, dulzura, ser servicial. "Casi me convence más, pero, ¿qué tema intelectual encuentro yo para hablar con Astrid?" Últimamente, si estaban juntos y sus labios no estaban conociéndose a fondo, lo único que salía de sus bocas eran tales pastelosidades que los dos, en público, negarían en todo momento haberlas pronunciado.

Pero si alguna idea se llevaba el premio a la más descabellada era, sin duda, la de los gemelos. Hasta donde sabía, ninguno de los dos había pasado por el mismo trance que él (o hubiesen tenido que ir juntos y la imagen era casi más perturbadora que la anterior); pero, sorprendentemente, conocían una creativa variedad de formas de relacionarse entre un hombre y una mujer en la intimidad. Lo curioso era que casi todas incluían amordazar y atar a alguien al cabecero de la cama... Cuando no el hecho de utilizar herramientas de tortura de sorprendente diversidad.

Hiccup se sacudió, conteniendo un jadeo asqueado, mientras trataba de volver a relegar aquella conversación al fondo de su subconsciente. Quizá, si...

 _Toc, toc._

"Oh, Thor, maldita sea"

Tragando saliva, el joven hijo del jefe se atusó el traje a toda prisa, se peinó con los dedos, pidió su aprobación a Desdentao en silencio y, en cuanto la obtuvo, irguió los hombros, inspiró hondo y decidió encaminarse a la puerta.

–¡Eh, hola!

–Hola –respondió Astrid, pasando un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja. Su otra mano, curiosamente, se mantenía detrás de su espalda, escondiendo algo que Hiccup no alcanzaba a ver–. ¿Llego pronto?

–No... no... está... o sea... –Hiccup sacudió la cabeza –. Pasa, por favor –la invitó.

Astrid rio con timidez y aceptó, subiendo los dos escalones que le faltaban. Cuando se cerró la puerta tras ella, temblaba como una hoja. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?", se recriminó interiormente, antes de sacar de golpe lo que llevaba detrás de la espalda. Dos perdices casi del tamaño de la cabeza de Hiccup que hicieron rugir su estómago de hambre solo con verlas.

–¿Tienes hambre? –gorjeó Astrid, tratando de disimular sus nervios–. Las he atrapado esta mañana y... bueno...

–¡Sí! Eh, gracias, Astrid –replicó él de golpe, también nervioso. Ambos sin quererlo se echaron a reír mientras él aceptaba el regalo–. Lo cierto es que... no tenía muy claro que podía...

Hiccup se interrumpió al escuchar a Astrid reírse por lo bajo.

–Bueno, si no lo he entendido mal, has consultado a todos los jinetes de Isla Mema sobre el tema, así que...

Hiccup torció el gesto.

–Estupendo. ¿Quién ha sido el chivato?

Astrid enarcó una ceja mientras se unía a él en el desplume de las perdices con sorprendente desenvoltura.

–¿Tú quién crees?

Hiccup apretó los dientes y rechinó, sin mirarla.

–Maldito Patapez...

–Premio –confirmó Astrid –. Anda, déjame que te ayude con eso –le quitó la perdiz de las manos con delicadeza y terminó de pelarla –. ¿Tienes verduras?

Media hora más tarde, con Desdentao ya ausente, ambos por fin pudieron sentarse a la mesa del comedor con dos cuencos rebosantes de estofado de perdiz.

–Yo seré buena cazadora –alardeó Astrid–. Pero tengo que admitir que tú tienes mejor mano en la cocina.

–Vaya, gracias –aceptó él el cumplido, antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada del cuenco. Estaban sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa y habían cenado hablando de banalidades, pero en aquel momento, los platos se terminaban y los dos terminaron mirándose a los ojos como dos idiotas.

–Eh, Hiccup...

–¿Sí?

Astrid se aproximó a él despacio y el joven cerró los ojos, anticipando el beso.

Pero se sorprendió ligera y gratamente cuando Astrid lo que hizo fue lamerle la comisura del labio con lentitud y después introdujo la lengua en su boca. Hiccup se agarró a la mesa, creyendo que iba a marearse mientras la tensión empezaba a acumularse sin remedio tanto en su estómago como debajo de su vientre.

Cuando Astrid se separó, Hiccup la observó, aturdido.

–¿Qué...? –acertó a preguntar.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sin apartarse. De repente, ya no estaba sentada, sino arrodillada sobre el banco, con el pecho a centímetros del rostro de Hiccup.

–Tenías una mancha de salsa –se excusó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico tragó saliva. ¿Estaba yendo aquello demasiado rápido?

La respuesta se la dio el movimiento involuntario de su mano al ir a parar justo bajo la falda de Astrid, sobre su muslo izquierdo. La joven volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, camuflando a duras penas que estaba temblando como un flan, y sus manos se encaminaron a retirar las hombreras de Hiccup como si nadie pudiese impedírselo. Este, por la posición, solo fue capaz de dirigir sus manos hacia el mismo complemento pero que lucía sobre los hombros de Astrid.

Ella entonces hizo algo que su novio no esperaba. Se situó a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas aún apoyadas en el banco, y siguió besándolo mientras él introducía las manos por debajo de su camiseta y ella deshacía, uno a uno, los lazos de su peto de buey.

–Astrid... –susurró, desviando los labios hacia su oído y mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja –. Oh, Astrid...

Ella lo imitó antes de separarse unos centímetros y mirarlo a los ojos.

–Hiccup... –musitó juntando su frente al de él–. Hagámoslo. Por favor.

Él tragó saliva.

–¿Estás segura?

Astrid asintió y abrió los ojos.

–Más que nunca –jadeó con voz ronca–. No puedo aguantar mucho más. Yo... te deseo...

Los juegos de exploración llevados a cabo en algunos escondites de las dos islas, tanto de Mema como del Confín, habían proporcionado algo de experiencia a los dos tortolitos. Pero lo que era pasar a mayores...

–Vamos arriba –sugirió entonces Hiccup, y Astrid aceptó bajándose del banco y tirando de su mano.

Aun así, tardaron varios minutos en llegar a su destino, dado que pararon junto a la escalera, apoyaron la espalda y al llegar, Astrid pasó la mano por la entrepierna de su novio, haciendo que este gimiera y mordiera su cuello sin violencia. A su vez, la mano de Hiccup prosiguió su ruta interrumpida bajo la falda de Astrid y tocó su zona sensible por encima de los leotardos que siempre llevaba. Se puso más nervioso aún al comprobar que ya estaba húmedo, pero no quería hacerlo en el salón. El juego no podía acabar tan pronto.

De ahí que, tras besarse y rozarse durante lo que se les hizo apenas un suspiro, poniéndose un dedo en los labios, el muchacho invitó a su novia a continuar su ascenso hacia el dormitorio.

Allí, todo estaba en penumbra; apenas un tenue rayo de luna creaba un ambiente mágico. El rincón de Desdentao, según lo acordado antes de que Astrid llegara, estaba vacío. Por suerte, no tenía inconveniente en dormir en el exterior... O más bien, vigilando que nadie llegara a la casa sin previo aviso, junto a Tormenta.

Hiccup se sentó en su pequeño catre –lo habían ampliado cuando dio el estirón, pero seguía siendo una cama individual, por desgracia– y atrajo a Astrid hacia él. Sus ojos claros brillaban con esa magia especial que lo volvía loco. Despacio y ante su asentimiento, el heredero de Isla Mema alzó la camiseta de la joven y contempló, extasiado y por primera vez, lo que había debajo y ya había tanteado en alguna ocasión. Con mimo y pidiendo apenas permiso con sus ojos verdes cargados de deseo, Hiccup alzó los dedos, acariciando primero el vientre de Astrid y después sus senos, gimiendo al unísono con ella cuando rozó la parte más sensible de los mismos. El joven los besó con ternura, haciendo que Astrid enredase los dedos en su pelo y jadease; después, bajó de nuevo las manos y deslizó, lentamente, la falda y los leotardos hacia el suelo al tiempo que recorría las finas curvas de la muchacha vikinga y visualizaba por primera vez el rubio vello que cubría su mayor tesoro. Encantado, besó su ombligo mientras ella se sacudía las botas y quedaba descalza sobre el suelo de madera. Después, fue el turno de Astrid de retirar su camiseta roja de lana mientras, alternativamente, las manos de Hiccup exploraban un territorio que deseaba como a la fruta más deliciosa del universo. Cuando notó sus dedos introducirse, libres de los impedimentos de la ropa por primera vez, Astrid echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apenas pudo contener un jadeo mientras las piernas comenzaban a temblarle más de lo normal.

–Hiccup... –masculló, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Sí, milady? –preguntó él con cierta sorna.

Sin darse cuenta, aquel juego le gustaba más de lo que había esperado. Pero lo que jamás imaginó fue la reacción que desencadenó en su bajo vientre la siguiente mirada de Astrid. Tan ardiente, tan cargada de lujuria... El humor desapareció de su voz y su rostro y solo pudo jadear, sus pupilas fijas en las de ella.

–Esto me lo vas a pagar –aseguró la muchacha, al tiempo que empujaba al joven hacia el catre y lo obligaba a tumbarse.

Hiccup pensó en las opciones que tenía para aquella noche y sacudió la cabeza con diversión. Definitivamente, con un fuego guerrero como el de Astrid, apenas bastaba encender la mecha para hacer que despertase. Sería interesante tenerlo en cuenta para futuros encuentros...

Sin embargo, su mente se quedó en blanco en cuanto Astrid hizo algo que no esperaba tras retirarle los pantalones y la prótesis, dejando todo su cuerpo expuesto. Incluido... eso.

–Astrid... –susurró, casi en éxtasis, cuando ella pasó un dedo a lo largo de todo su miembro.

–Oh, perdona, Hiccup –sonrió ella, mordaz–. ¿Creías que yo no sabría jugar a este juego?

Su novio contuvo un gemido. ¿Se suponía que una primera vez tenía que ser así? Todos habían oído a los adultos hablar de ello, por supuesto. No era ningún tabú. Pero...

–Oh, Thor... –estalló sin poder evitarlo.

Astrid, sin saber el chico muy bien por qué, de repente tenía los labios demasiado ocupados como para articular palabra, consiguiendo que Hiccup se aferrase a la madera con ambas manos. "Por todos los..." Sin duda, ambos sabían lo que el otro quería con precisión milimétrica. El ritmo de su novia era tan lento y tan dulce que Hiccup creyó que se iba a desmayar. Solo esperaba que Astrid no estuviese tan excitada como para que las cosas quedasen así en su primer encuentro en condiciones. Con ese ritmo y ese ardor, el muchacho no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

De ahí que, suavemente, el muchacho tomara a su novia por la barbilla y la obligase sin violencia a liberar su presa. Sus ojos verdes debían decirlo todo, porque Astrid no se resistió y trepó hasta donde él estaba. Despacio, sus labios volvieron a unirse y sus lenguas jugaron hasta quitarles el resuello. Con suavidad, Hiccup movió a Astrid hasta situarse encima de ella. No estaba del todo seguro de qué tenía que pasar, pero era como si un instinto de origen desconocido lo impulsase hacia delante... sin opción de retorno.

Llegados a este punto, ella abrió las piernas para recibirlo, ligeramente nerviosa. Sin palabras, ambos mostraron su acuerdo para seguir adelante y, con mano imprecisa, la muchacha lo guió despacio hasta su interior. Siempre había entendido que la primera vez era molesto, pero apenas notó un ligero empujón y, después, la paz. Solo estaban ellos dos, enlazados en la noche y moviéndose casi más por impulso que por conocimiento.

Mientras se besaban y hacían el amor sin prisas, por primera vez en sus vidas, los dedos de Astrid recorrían la espalda de Hiccup y sus labios susurraban su nombre entre pequeños gemidos, disfrutando al máximo de un placer que jamás imaginó conocer. El ritmo era suave, pero constante. Al menos hasta que Hiccup sintió que no podía contenerse más y terminó con un hondo suspiro que su novia coreó, deshecha de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Después de aquello, el muchacho se tendió emocionado junto a la mujer que amaba y la abrazó con los ojos cerrados. Astrid se acurrucó contra su pecho, dejando caer la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y acariciando rítmicamente su costado. El dedo de Hiccup, mientras tanto, dibujaba sin prisa trazos invisibles sobre su vientre, su pecho, su brazo izquierdo... Astrid emitió un suspiro, cerrando los ojos con deleite.

–Ha sido precioso –musitó en un momento dado–. ¿No crees?

Hiccup soltó una pequeña risita cargada de emoción.

–Yo diría que eso se le queda corto –apuntó, mirándola a los ojos–. Ha sido perfecto.

Astrid sonrió.

–Me vuelves loca, enclenque– lo chinchó con cariño.

Él la imitó.

–Te amo, mi guerrerilla vikinga.

Ella, en cambio le atizó un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

–Cállate, anda.

–¡Oye! Mira quién fue a hablar...

La noche continuó entre risas, duermevelas, nuevos experimentos amorosos y conocimiento del cuerpo del otro. Cuando por fin se durmieron, abrazados, la noche pasó en un suspiro.

Sin embargo, en el momento que Astrid abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, creyó que estaba en un sueño al sentir el brazo de Hiccup rodeando su cintura y ver su cabello castaño y enmarañado cayendo a su lado por la almohada.

Mimosa, le apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su ojo, lo que hizo sin querer que Hiccup abriese sus impresionantes ojos color jade y la enfocara a duras penas.

–Buenos días, dormilón –lo saludó ella, frotando sus narices con dulzura–. ¿Has dormido bien?

Él gruñó, se estiró y sonrió ampliamente.

–Poco, pero sí. ¿Y tú?

–Mejor que nunca –admitió Astrid, besándolo de nuevo–. Aunque...

Iba a decir "no me hubiese importado no dormir". Pero antes de que pudiese articular la siguiente palabra, un cuerno que ambos conocían resonó en el puerto... Y la puerta de entrada se abrió recibiendo al único ocupante de la casa al que no esperaban.

–¡Hiccup! –tronó la voz de Estoico –. ¿Dónde estás?

–Dioses –maldijo Astrid –. Ha vuelto antes de tiempo –Hiccup asintió, algo irritado por la interrupción–. Si me atrapa aquí...

–Yo te cubro –aseguró Hiccup, mientras le ayudaba a vestirse a toda prisa. Ella llamó a Tormenta en voz baja, angustiada. Por suerte, la dragona asomó rápido la cabeza por el hueco y Astrid apenas tuvo tiempo de besar intensamente a Hiccup antes de tener que huir –. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti –respondió él –. ¡Luego nos vemos!

En ese instante, los pasos de Estoico empezaron a escucharse en la escalera y Hiccup prefirió fingirse dormido de nuevo. Desdentao, al ver que Tormenta se iba, recuperó su posición como si nada sucediese.

Estoico se asomó, vio que su hijo dormía y optó por no molestarlo. Ya le preguntaría más adelante que hacía Tormenta durmiendo junto a su puerta y revoloteando alrededor de la casa.

Hiccup, por su parte, cuando su padre desapareció, abrió un ojo y sonrió al tiempo que besaba con amor infinito el objeto que encerraba en su puño.

Una cinta del pelo que, hasta hacía unas horas, ceñía la frente del único amor de su vida.

 ** _¡Hola a tod s! Segundo relato, solo nos queda uno pero solo decir que estoy EN-CAN-TA-DA con el recibimiento que está teniendo. Hace muchos años, reconozco (más o menos desde que vi HTTYD 2) que me imaginaba este tipo de escenas entre Hiccup y Astrid. Pero, al no ser mi género predilecto (ni en lectura ni en escritura) no me había animado nunca a plasmarlo sobre un papel._**

 ** _Me alegro de que os esté gustando y ya sabéis, si os animáis a leer más cositas mías (tengo relatos cortos, novela fantástica, una mini novelita de ciencia ficción y otros fanfic) podéis seguir mi perfil y enteraros de todo._**

 ** _Subiré el siguiente en cuanto lo tenga pulido y corregido. Espero vuestros coments._**

 ** _PD: los nombres, salvo el de Hiccup (que en castellano sería Hipo) intento utilizar los de la traducción de España ;) si algo no se entiende en Latinoamérica por favor decídmelo._**

 ** _¡Besos y GRACIAS!_**

 _Canción: Perfect (Ed Sheeran)_


	3. Chapter 3

Yule

Es diciembre. El solsticio ha llegado. A partir de ahora, los días empezarán a ser más largos, comenzarán los celos de los animales y el ciclo vital despertará de nuevo.

Astrid se lleva una mano al vientre sin quererlo al tiempo que su vista se posa en el gran salón, a sus espaldas. El viento agita el faldón de su túnica azul y quiere colarse por entre sus piernas y sus botas, pero no puede.

Astrid lleva veintiún años sabiendo lo que es el invierno de Isla Mema.

Con cierta impaciencia, observa de nuevo el mar y mantiene sus manos enguantadas ciñendo su ombligo.

-¡Eh! Estás aquí -pronuncian a su espalda. Cuando se vuelve, Hiccup está ahí, con dos cuernos cargados de hidromiel en las manos. Ella acepta el regalo con una sonrisa y él la imita antes de preguntar, solícito-. ¿Va todo bien?

Ella asiente.

-Sí, solo necesitaba salir un momento -reconoce-. El ambiente de la gran sala empezaba a ser un poco…

-¿Agobiante? -completa él, entendiéndola-. Sí. Ya sabes lo que es esta fiesta.

Astrid suelta una risita bronca.

-Y que lo digas.

No en vano, Yule es desde siempre una celebración fundamental en Mema. Los niños reciben regalos e historias por parte de los más mayores, mientras que los adultos…

El matrimonio se mira y se sonríe, aunque Astrid está algo nerviosa. Casi podría decirse que se siente como una recién casada sin experiencia alguna, aunque no sea así. Sus manos tiemblan, sin quererlo, y Hiccup las encierra con ternura en su guante derecho.

-Oye, ¿seguro que va todo bien?

Astrid se muerde el labio, insegura.

-He hablado con Gothi -confiesa entonces, en un hilo de voz avergonzado.

Él, como suponía, abre mucho los ojos y la toma por los hombros, arrojando su cuerno a la hierba sin miramientos.

-¿Estás preocupada?

Astrid muestra media sonrisa cansada.

-Sé que nadie lo hubiese esperado de mí -admitió con cierto azoro-. Pero… ay, no sé, Hiccup.

La joven gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia los acantilados para que no se note su timidez. Pero su marido, consciente y conocedor del carácter de su esposa, pasa los dedos bajo su barbilla y la obliga, sin violencia, a volver a mirarlo.

-Yo sí lo esperaría -susurra con dulzura muy cerca de sus labios, acariciando su rostro-. No importa lo que haya sucedido en estos meses… Yo… -duda, se humedece los labios y finaliza-. Quiero formar una familia contigo. Y sé por qué has hablado con Gothi -asegura, para su ligera sorpresa-. No concibo mejor noche que esta para intentarlo.

Una noche de ofrendas, de súplicas a los dioses y de peticiones de cara al año nuevo. Deseos de cosecha, de paz… y de fertilidad.

El salón está en sombras, apenas iluminado por las brasas de una hoguera que ya se consume. Líneas rojas delimitan las vetas de los muros y bailan como si ellas también estuviesen de fiesta.

Marido y mujer se besan, apoyados ambos contra el dintel de la puerta. Se desnudan, se desean, se acarician por encima y por debajo de la ropa. Ella aún lleva el pelo recogido detrás de la cabeza, trenzado como nunca antes, pero aun así está más hermosa que en ninguna otra noche desde que Hiccup la conoce. Es la reina que todo el pueblo espera. Es su apoyo, su amiga, su amor verdadero.

-Hiccup… Hiccup...

Astrid suplica, gime y se mueve para hacer que él entre más a fondo, que el contacto sea perfecto y lleguen ambos al clímax sin quererlo. El muro bajo sus manos se caldea, las brasas en el centro de la sala hacen que ambos suden y se acaricien, excitados. Las manos de él descienden, delineando las caderas de su mujer como un tesoro preciado. Cuando ella parece a punto de estallar, se separa, la gira despacio y la invita paso a paso a aproximarse a la cama. Ella acepta y se arrodilla sobre él en la madera cubierta por una manta de piel de yak. Despacio, acaricia su miembro, deleitándose con el brillo de sus ojos verdes, suplicantes y cargados de deseo. Él se arquea, cierra los ojos y susurra su nombre. Ella sonríe, complacida, antes de darle lo que está pidiendo a gritos.

Con las manos apoyadas en sus abdominales, trabajados por el entrenamiento en la Academia y el vuelo diario con Desdentao, Astrid mueve sus caderas en círculos, utlizando también su propio físico a favor de la situación. Él acaricia su vientre, plano y terso, antes de ascender hacia su pecho y devolverle parte del placer. Fuera sigue arreciando la tormenta, pero no les importa. Dentro, la temperatura es la misma que si estuviesen en el vientre de un dragón. Se miran, Hiccup se incorpora y sujeta su espalda mientras ella no detiene su suave movimiento. Sus labios se encuentran, ansiosos y cargados de jadeos apenas reprimidos. Él enreda sus dedos en sus trenzas, buscando una a una las horquillas que las sujetan y haciendo que, finalmente, la cascada rubia caiga sobre la espalda de Astrid. Pocas veces la ha visto con el pelo suelto o ha podido contemplarla como lo hace ahora.

-Te amo -susurra mientras acaricia sus labios con los dedos.

Ella le devuelve un beso en la palma de la mano y gime cuando nota que el final está próximo. Él cierra los ojos y hunde la nariz en su cuello, entre el cabello dorado y la curva de su piel, inhalando y cerrando los ojos sin poder evitar que su cuerpo estalle, inundando su interior de un tembloroso placer. Su mujer también tiembla y jadea cuando todo acaba y Hiccup sonríe, oculto tras el lóbulo de su oreja. Sí, su amor también ha alcanzado el paraíso casi al mismo tiempo.

Despacio, sin desenlazar sus cuerpos aún, los dos se miran, se acarician el rostro y se vuelven a besar. No se dicen nada, solo acompasan su respiración hasta que sus músculos dejan de temblar y ella se siente capaz de volver a moverse.

-¿Crees que Gothi tenía razón? -pregunta entonces Hiccup.

A lo que Astrid responde, con la cabeza tendida en su pecho:

-Hoy es la fiesta de la fertilidad... ¿Tú qué crees?

¡Buenas a todos!

Espero que esta mi primera incursión en el Hiccstrid os haya gustado. Este capítulo se ubica en un hipotético post o entre HTTYD 3, con la poca información de la que se dispone hasta el momento. No sé si encajará con el canon cuando llegue o no, pero creí que sería una escena hermosa. Creo que es la primera y última vez que me saltaré el canon de eventos o temporal de esta manera y más hipotéticamente, pero me arriesgaré xD

Probablemente aún suba algún otro relato separado de estos, de temática NO LEMON (para aquellos que les gusta Hiccstrid pero no son muy fans de este género :) )

Espero vuestros coments como siempre, ¡besos!

Canción:"Oye mar" (Chenoa)


End file.
